Doctor Hatori y Mister Hide
by KasNaranja
Summary: Un experimento para romper la maldición sale inesperadamente del revés. ¿O quizás no?


Hola a todo el mundo! non

Pues aquí con mi primer fic de Fruits Basket, hace mucho tiempo que lo escribí y ya tocaba que viera la luz.

Trata sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos de Furuba, Hatori. Decir, que este fic comencé a escribirlo antes de leer el manga, es decir, solo viendo el anime, así que hay muchos aspectos de su historia que no estarán, espero que no sea una molestia…

Inspirado en Doctor Jekyll y Mister Hide, aunque de un modo bastante personal, puesto que aunque se dé que trata la historia, nunca he leído ni visto la pelicula.

Los personajes de Fruits Basket son propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y yo no me lucro por escribir sobre ellos – únicamente a cambio pediré que me dejéis Review, vivo y respiro gracias a los review, me alimento de ellos, y cuando no dejáis review… hacéis llorar al niño Jesús. Y si eso no funciona… pues… sin review no hay continuación!!

------------------------------

Todo el mundo dormía en la casa de los Sohma, la noche era cerrada y amenazaba tormenta, el viento que golpeaba la casa conseguía crear y silenciar todo ruido posible, aun así Hatori intentaba ser más cuidadoso y perfeccionista de lo habitual para prevenir el mínimo sonido que pudiera alertar a alguien de la casa.

Nervioso y sudoroso Hatori se apartaba el pelo como acto reflejo para observar su última creación, aunque su visión de esta no mejoro ya que el ojo que siempre cubría con su pelo estaba medio ciego. Pero de todos modos no le importaba, es más, le hacía pensar que si conseguía que aquel producto funcionase se sentiría con fuerzas para investigar hasta los mismísimos límites de dios.

Sus amplios conocimientos biológicos le habían permitido crear lo que ahora tenia entre manos.

-Por fin… ¡al fin lo he logrado!- Alzó el frasco que contenía un liquido transparente.

-Aquí esta… ¡el fin de la maldición de los Sohma!- Un trueno cayó cerca iluminando la estancia.

Hatori se paro mirando hacía los lados, toda aquella situación estaba quedando al nivel de novela de terror barata… menos mal que nadie le había visto.

Miro una vez más el frasco que sostenía, estaba lleno de un liquido transparente que el mismo había creado, según su teoría aquel producto podría cambar la maldición de los Sohma, muchos experimentos con sangre de animales y personas no afectadas por la maldición le habían demostrado que aquello solo reaccionaba con su propia sangre maldita. Quizás eso significase el primer paso para comprender el misterio que rodeaba a la familia Sohma, o incluso mejor, aquello podía significar el final de su maldición.

Pero ahora Hatori se planteaba una duda moral.

Solo había un modo de comprobar si aquella formula era eficaz, y era probándola él mismo.

No es que tuviera miedo a la muerte, tampoco temía lo que le pudiera pasar, pero tenia unos amigos, gente que le quería y seguro se sentirían muy tristes si le pasaba algo. Aunque Hatori se mentiría a si mismo si admitiese que era esto lo que le detenía. Lo que le detenía para dar el siguiente paso era más bien el terror, el descubrir que aquello para lo que había trabajado en secreto tan duramente durante años, aquello que le había impulsado a dedicarse a la medicina, su autentico sueño… su terror era descubrir, en un segundo, que todo aquello no había servido para nada, que todo había sido una perdida de tiempo y el seguía siendo aquel monstruo incapaz de demostrar afecto a través del simple gesto de un abrazo, quizás, no pudiera volver a soportar un nuevo fracaso, sabía que no tendría fuerzas para ello.

Coloco el frasco sobre la mesa y comenzó a alejarse, prefería sentirse feliz ignorando que no desgraciado conociendo la verdad.

"¿Sabes en que se convierte la nieve cuando se derrite?"

Casi como un susurro estas palabras resonaron en su mente.

Hatori miro hacía la ventana, las nubes se arremolinaban anunciando la tormenta.

-Esta noche no hay nieve… Kana…

Casi por instinto Hatori giro y se quedo sin respiración al ver el reflejo de la sonrisa de su anterior amante, pero ahí solo estaba él que miraba sin quitar el ojo a su creación.

-La nieve…-reflexiono en voz alta- la nieve no se convierte en agua… se convierte ¿en primavera?

Lanzando esta pregunta al aire de repente lo vio claro.

No podía seguir lamentándose, no podía quedarse solo con lo que veía, con el agua de la nieve que se derretía, debía mirar mucho más allá, la causa y el efecto de los acontecimientos, el resultado de las acciones. Aquello era lo que debía hacer un buen científico, como lo había sido Kana…

Hatori se enfado consigo mismo pero sabia que tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo, desde pequeño le habían enseñado a desentenderse de todo, a ser distante y frío, a no inmiscuirse en los problemas de los demás, y cuando aprendió a borrar la memoria… para él había sido como vender lo que quedaba de su alma al diablo. Le ordenaban borrar una memoria, a desentenderse no solo del futuro, sino del pasado de los que le rodeaban y condenar a que más gente lo hiciera… condenaba a la gente a ser como él, frío y distante…

-Por una nueva primavera…- agarro de nuevo el frasco y lo alzó iniciando un brindis hacía un publico inexistente, acto seguido, volcó el liquido hacía sus labios y bebió.

Espero unos instantes… bien, tal y como él esperaba el líquido carecía de sabor y se mantenía tibio, realizo mentalmente las mediciones de lo que había tomado, deposito el frasco sobre la mesa y se acerco a la ventana. El aire se había detenido y comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas.

-Parece que esta noche va a llover…

Se repente oscuridad.

…………..

A Hatori le dolía la cabeza como nunca había recordado, no quería moverse de donde estaba por temor de que si lo hacía el dolor le golpearía impidiéndole levantarse, solo quería meterse bajo las sabanas y que todo se estuviese quieto un rato.

Se acomodo lo que pudo en la cama rozando algo con su mano caliente y muy blandito. Lo agarro casi asqueado ¿Momiji se había metido en su cama con forma de conejo para fastidiarle? Menuda manera más original había elegido hoy para despertarle…

Volvió a apretar esta vez más fuerte… si era Momijo el que estaba en su cama había algo que fallaba, aquello que estuviese tocando no tenia ni un solo pelo.

Un gemido femenino le saco por fin del limbo.

Hatori salio disparado de la cama por la impresión, sino hubiera habido una pared para frenarle seguramente aun seguiría huyendo de lo que fuera que había gemido.

-Mmm…cariño –dijo la mujer que estaba en la cama- sabes muy bien como despertar a una chica.

Hatori palideció, el cuerpo que se encontraba en la cama era de infarto, pero… ¿qué hacía esa mujer allí¿Por qué estaba durmiendo con una desconocida?

-No se como puedes tener ganas de más con todo lo que hicimos anoche… pero por ti haré el esfuerzo.- Se levanto mostrando toda su desnudez y Hatori por un momento pensó que se transformaría de tanta impresión… y estuvo a punto de nuevo al comprobar que él también estaba desnudo.

-¿¡Quién es usted!?- Hatori no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido por la noche, el estaba mirando por la ventana y de repente estaba metido en la cama con una desconocida.

Si alguien de los Sohma veía esa situación o a esa mujer…

-¡Salga de mi casa! –Hatori estaba casi en estado se shok.

-¿Tu casa? –La mujer lo miro extrañada- ¿Pero tu estas tonto¿No recuerdas lo que paso ayer? Pues voy a refrescarte la memoria: contrataste mis servicios para esta noche así que págame y lárgate a tu casa ¡pringado! Ah, y ten mucho cuidadito, en la puerta hay un amigo mió que te dará una buena paliza si sigues haciendo el idiota.

Hatori ignoro la amenaza de la mujer, estaba mucho más impresionado por la información que esta le había dado, efectivamente no estaba en su casa ya que no conocía esa habitación, y el que no recordase nada… ¿seria un efecto secundario del experimento de la noche pasada?

Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse, se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y con la misma velocidad dejo todo el dinero que llevaba encima sin preocuparse si serie suficiente y salio a toda prisa de la habitación.

Observo que el lugar era claramente uno de esos hoteles por horas… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí sin darse cuenta?

Respiro profundamente e intento recordar la noche pasada… probo en él el experimento que había creado… empezó a ver como llovía y… nada, Hatori solo conseguía que cada vez le doliera más la cabeza.

Entonces otra duda le asalto… si, supuestamente, había pasado la noche con aquella mujer y se había encontrado al despertar en esa situación… ¿Qué podía significar? Por su manera de actuar parecía que ella no se había percatado de su maldición… ¿Cómo podía ser¡Maldita sea! Si pudiera recordar algo… acaso… ¿el experimento había funcionado¿Seria posible…?

Hatori se sintió feliz ante la idea, pero prefirió no darse muchas esperanzas, había que seguir investigando y comprobar si todo había salido bien.

Pero antes… tendría que salir de la zona de los hoteles por horas antes de que alguien lo reconociera o le acusaran de pervertido.

Y cuando menos pretendes llamar la atención…

-¿Hatori…?- Pregunto una voz a su espalda.

-A… ¿Ayame?

----------------------------------

¿Qué pasara ahora!?

¿Hatori se ha convertido en una sex machine? x3

¿Qué hacia Ayame en la zona de hoteles por horas!?

¿Chantajeara a Hatori obligándole a probarse modelitos!!?? x3

¿Akito seguirá durmiendo?

¿Hatori se despertara y todo habrá sido un sueñoooooo!!?

Chan chaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!! Más, próximamente.

Dejar Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
